duodecim The Twelfth Cycle: Solo
by Drago3511
Summary: When a boy from another world is pulled into the conflict of Dissidia 012, how will he fare against the others and why is he the only one who remembers every other Cycle of Clonflict? Flashback PrishexSolo Rated T for Prishe's language
1. Chapter 1

[duodecim] The Twelfth Cycle: Solo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia [duodecim] 012 Final Fantasy or any FF characters except for Solo and his manikin. If you have access to any of the duodecim soundtrack it adds to the effect.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prolouge: How it all Began<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>(Begin Prelude)<strong>

I have been called here to fight. I have been through many cycles of this conflict between the gods. Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. Chaos, God of Discord. These two forces have been calling warriors to fight their battles since the beginning. I was called here by Cosmos as one of her original three warriors. Those three consisted of myself, the Tarutaru mage Shantotto, and the Elvaan Monk and White Mage Prishe.

Now normally after every cycle we Warriors of Cosmos go through a 'purification' and don't seem to remember anything about the previous cycle of battle while Chaos' warriors seem to remember everything. But for some reason, I remember every cycle and have retained all my memories of everyone. Some, however, don't make it through every purification. Prishe and Shantotto disappeared somewhere between the seventh and eighth cycle.

Since then Cosmos has been recruiting more warriors from other realms to help fight Chaos and his minions. Now fighting alongside me is Lightning, Laguna, Yuna, Kain, Vaan, Tifa, The Warrior of Light, Zidane, Squall, Bartz, Firion, Cecil, Jecht, and the Onion Knight.

Me? I'm Solo. Fellow Weapons Master alongside Firion. Now where was I? Oh Yeah, I'm about to fight some more manikin hide!

**(End Prelude)**

**(Begin FFII – Battle Theme 1)**

I'm fighting another manikin version of myself, The Mysterious Strength, once again in the Order's Sanctuary. No matter how many times I fight these cheap look-a-likes it never gets old! In my hand I had my Aqua Blade, a broadsword of blue wavy metal and an indigo guard and hilt with the kanji for 'water' where the blade meets the hilt. It clashed blow after blow against the manikins own Aqua Blade, sending us both back staggering. "Is that all you got?" I taunted as the manikin charged at me with a distorted yell. Believe me, if you ever had these things yell in your ear before, it sounds like your voice going through a moving fan and coming out the other side.

These things were so flawed; they left openings in their guard all over the place. I sheathed Aqua Blade on my back and took out six yellow orbs with the kanji for 'thunder' on them. I threw them in the air and called out, "Protect!" As soon as I did, a static shield formed in front of me as soon as the manikin was within striking distance. It swung it's blade down and made contact with the electro-shield, paralyzing it where it stood. As soon as that was done, I shouted out, "Lash!" When I did the orbs changed formation and took the appearance of an electric whip. "Your luck just ran out!" I said as I coiled my whip around the manikin and crushed it to tiny pieces that disintegrated on contact with the water covered ground below.

**(End FFII – Battle Theme 1)**

I put away the orbs into my pocket and took some of the water from the ground and splashed it on my face. I then took a look at my reflection. I was wearing baggy black pants, red and white sneakers, a red tank top, a tattered red and black jacket and black fingerless gloves with red linings. I also have messy, spiky brown hair and light blue eyes, eyes that are full of pain and loss. On me were my weapons the Aqua Blade, the Static Orbs, the Poison Knuckle, Quake Braces, and my trusty Katana Gun. The gun is in the hilt of the blade as is the trigger.

I turned around to see The Warrior of Light, Zidane, Squall, Bartz, Firion, Cecil, Jecht, and the Onion Knight walking towards me. A few minutes later Lightning, Laguna, Yuna, Kain, Vaan, and Tifa showed up and the whole gang was here. Then Cosmos appeared in a bright light and we all walked forward.

We stood before Cosmos and all was in complete silence. But soon a mystical blue energy emanated from Cosmos herself and began to swirl around us, her chosen warriors. Without as much else as another word, every one of us took off and started on a journey of a lifetime, everyone… except for me.

**(Begin Peace of Mind)**

"What troubles you young warrior?" Cosmos asked me. I looked up at her with a sad and confused look. "Why?" I asked the goddess. "Why, what?" "Why did you give us your life energy, why does no one else remember the previous cycles of battle, why am I the only one who still remembers the beginning?" I asked/yelled at her. I panted heavily while Cosmos kept her calm looking demeanor. "I gave you my life essence because it will aid you in the coming battles. I erased their memories through the purification process. But **you** are special, the one who will put an end to this cycle of conflict." _This_ cycle of conflict? Will I be the one to beat Chaos' goons? "Now go brave one… and fulfill your destiny." With one last glance, I gave Cosmos a nod and ran off to help the others.

**(End Peace of Mind)**

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think, like it, hate it? Please review and no flames.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Time for the second chapter of "duodecim The Twelfth Cycle: Solo" to get on its way! This time, we even have a special appearance by a couple of OC's by kittycutefluff!"

Solo: "Wait, we've got someone else that's not supposed to be in duodecim besides me? Who is it?"

"You'll just have to find out through the plot. Now do the disclaimer so that we can get this fic on the road."

Solo: "Yeah, okay. Drago3511 does not own Dissidia duodecim [012] Final Fantasy or the OC's by kittycutefluff, he does own me, my weapons, and my hatred for a certain Chaos Warrior."

"Right, well then... let's get this thing started already!"

* * *

><p><strong>(No POV - Order's Sanctuary)<strong>

After Cosmos sent her warriors away to find their crystals, two figures walked out from behind her. The first was a girl, approximately at 4'8" in height and had light blue hair and equally light blue eyes. The other one was a guy, about 5'10" with pale silver hair and pale silver eyes. The girl was wearing blue and gold armor on her chest and a light blue and white mini dress underneath and black boots with blue soles on her feet. The guy was wearing a black short sleeved coat with purple trim on the end and a multi purple colored shirt underneath it and wore light purple boots with black soles.

"So, how come we've never been introduced to the other Warriors before, Lady Cosmos?" The silver haired man asked. "Yeah, we've always been hidden away from them, helping them from a distance." The girl said. "I just don't think that you two have been needed on the front lines until now. Young bearers of Light, I would like you two to follow the young warrior that has just left our location. Aid him in any way that you see fit." The goddess told the two warriors.

"Right, we'll do our best Lady Cosmos. Let's go find that boy Kikkia." The silver haired man said before walking in the direction of Solo. "Right behind you Leon!" The young girl, Kikkia, yelled to the silver haired man, Leon.

The Goddess let out a light sigh as she watched the two of them chase after her other 'special' warrior. "If anyone will be able to connect with Solo on the same level that Shantotto and Prishe did... I believe that those two are more than capable of doing it." Cosmos said, before disappearing from the Order's Sanctuary in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>(Solo POV)<strong>

I was walking for a while now on the Lunar Subterrane. I've been looking for some sort of lead on that 'crystal' that Cosmos was talking to us about back at the Order's Sanctuary. I've been coming up empty with any sort of lead and the only thing to really keep me occupied were fights with some manikin clones of me. I just don't understand why these specific manikins, The Mysterious Strength, have only been targeting me and I have yet to run into any other manikin of a Cosmos OR Chaos Warrior.

"Why is it always me that these specific manikins are targeting... it just doesn't make any sense." I said to myself. I was too lost in thought to even register what happened next until it was too late. Apparently, two people ran into me and now I was currently underneath them.

"Hey, you guys mind getting off of me?" I struggled to say under the figures combined weight. "Oh, we're sorry." One of the figures said, who turned out to be a girl with light blue hair. "Yeah, we weren't looking where we were going." The other figure said, who turned out to be a pale silver haired guy. The two of them got off of me and I got off of the ground and dusted myself off. "That's alright." I said. Then I realized something... I've never seen the two of them before. They could be a couple of Chaos' new thugs! "Now, do you mind telling me who you are?" I said with a little edge to my voice. The silver haired guy pulled out something from a pocket in his jacket and handed it to me, it was a note.

_'Dear Solo,_

_I have sent these two young warriors to help you on your journey. Believe me or not, but these two warriors have also been around since the first cycle of conflict. The reason that you or the other warriors have never seen them before is because I had them help from the shadows. Not even Chaos or his warriors realize that they exist._

_The reason that I have brought them out now is because I believe that they could help you in ending this cycle of conflict... and possibly end the war of the Gods once and for all._

_So please try and get along with the two of them, and maybe, just maybe, they could become great friends, and greater allies to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cosmos'_

I looked up from the note and looked at the pair in front of me. They looked more than capable of handling themselves, but there was only one way to find out. "Hey guys, I've got an idea." I said, catching their attention. "What is it?" The silver haired guy asked. "A sparring match, two-on-one. I want to see for myself why Cosmos has had you two on standby for so long." I explained while pocketing Cosmos' note.

The two of them just looked at me for a second, then at each other and nodded, then turned back to me. "Alright, we'll show you what we're made of. My name's Leon by the way." The silver haired guy, Leon, said. "My name is Kikkia; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now prepare yourself." The blue haired girl, Kikkia, said. I nodded and placed my right hand on the hilt of my Katana Gun on my back, "Leon, Kikkia, nice to meet you. The name's Solo, commit it to memory. Now, let's get this party started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"... DONE!"<p>

"Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone, I was just in a rut with this one for a long time and was focused on my other work. Combine that with school and other things... yeah. Well, at least Chapter Two is up and running! I'll try my best to try and get Chapter Three uploaded as quickly as possible! Until then, please take your time to read my other fics... later!"


End file.
